This invention relates to a lock for sliding closures. It pertains particularly to an adjustable lock for sliding patio doors and windows. It is described herein with particular reference to its application to sliding patio doors, although no limitation thereby is intended.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a lock for sliding closures which is simple in construction and economical to manufacture and to maintain, which provides a strong and positive lock, and which is universally applicable to various categories of sliding closures, in particular to sliding patio doors, i.e. to "inside sliders", "outside sliders", and "double sliders".
It is a particular feature of the invention that the lock described herein by one simple, positive adjustment may be made within limits to fit openings of varying dimensions, and by another simple, positive adjustment may be made to provide a partial opening of the closure while still in locked condition. The latter feature is of particular interest, since in the case of sliding patio doors it gives the doors a ventilating capacity and also provides for the entry of pets while maintaining the door in a positively locked condition in which it is protected from tampering from the outside.
It is another particular advantage of the invention that in its use on patio doors it may be adjusted to an unlocked position permitting free entrance and exit, i.e. freely sliding movement of the door, without requiring unlocking of the door each time it is used.
The foregoing and other purposes of the invention are achieved by the provision of a lock for sliding closures comprising first and second rigid, bar-shaped links. Pivotal connecting means interconnect the inner ends of the links for adjustment between a straight line, locked, closed closure position, and a jackknifed, unlocked, open closure position.
Link stop means on the inner ends of the links releasably maintain them in their straight line position.
Bracket means mount the outer ends of the links, one to a structural member and the other to the sliding closure.
One of the links comprises substantially aligned first and second segments arranged for partial opening of the door in locked position. An elongated slide of predetermined length is mounted for longitudinal sliding movement on one of the segments. The other segment comprises a shaft connected at one of its ends to the slide and at the other of its ends to the bracket.
A latch is mounted on the first segment. It engages and maintains the slide releasably in the locked position of the lock.
Slide stop means on the slide arrests its sliding movement in a second position, thereby determining the extent of elongation of the second link and hence the degree of opening of the closure.